Chuko Naruto 6
by LolaTheSa
Summary: A look into how the Sasuke fan girls release their frustration of being ignored by their 'hero'. Read and enjoy.


**Chuko Naruto 6. **

**You know what this entitles i hope. **

**LolaThe does not Naruto.**

**Let's get to it.**

* * *

Naruto sighed. Seems it's one of 'those' days.

What does he mean you ask? Well what he means is this, Sasuke fan girls fight over him. Sasuke looks on, Sasuke fan girls get louder, Iruka of course ignores this, it is near the end of the day after all. Sasuke grunts at their loudness. Sasuke fangirls squeal cause they found his broodish grunt 'sexy'.Sasuke ignores fan girls. Fan girls continue to swoon over him. Sasuke glares at them coldly then looks on. Bell rings.

Naruto sighed again, here we go.

"Naruto" He heard the voice of Sakura say coldly, the Sasuke fan girl co-president. He looked at her.

"Sakura chan" He said happily, she growled at him indicating she was not a happy camper. He closed his mouth instantly.

Then she said. "Come on dobe i don't all day" She ordered lowly but dangerously before walking off quickly, he followed her instantly, a pissed Sakura was an abusive Sakura.

The academy was quickly emptying out, teachers and students together.

Sakura stopped in front of the girls bathroom, she looked to her right and left making sure the hall was empty, then walked in the bath room. After about 2 mins, she peaked her head out. "Come the fuck on dobe." She growled, Naruto quickly went in the girls bathroom.

He hated that nickname, a nickname gave to him by Sasuke by the way. But he followed her into the bathroom stall anyway.

Sakura turned around and looked at him, "Close it and lock it, HURRY up" She ordered.

He quickly did what she said.

You're probably wondering what's going on. You see, the Sasuke fan girl club or the Presidents for that matter are two very frustrated young teen girls. Two years ago, they apparently held a club meeting. They needed a stress relief, or a toy in other words. That's where Naruto comes in, you see now? He is the Sasuke's fan girls living sex toy. Ha, you think he's lucky.

Sakura looked at him with expectation. "Well" She said with irritation obvious in her voice.

Naruto sighed as he took his jacket off dropping it to the ground to reveal his white shirt underneath. Then he undid his pants and dropped them along with his boxers then stepped out of them. He stood tall in both accounts.

Sakura looked at his erection, he was pretty big, bigger then he was last time she saw it. Sakura gulped. "I'm sure Sasuke is bigger then that" She said with a shrug then turned around, she quickly pulled off her black shorts under her dress, she stopped once they were around her ankles. She bent over and put her hands on the toilet. Then she reached back to pull the back of her dress to the side showing Naruto her ass. "You know what i want dobe and how i like it so hurry up, i gotta be home by 3" She growled.

Naruto felt his member twitch as he eyed her nether lips, she was already wet and looked like she was shivering in anticipation. But he didn't say anything. She would definitely kick his ass, he learned from the first time. 'I am wet cause i am thinking of Sasuke doing this and i know he will be way better then you dobe so don't get full of yourself' is what she said before punching him.

He sighed as he grabbed his member and walked behind her, he angled it at her heated core. He knew how she liked it, hard, rough, and fast. So without another word he thrusted in her full force.

"KYAAAA" He heard her wild moan as her back arched, he put his hands on her hips, clasping down tightly.

"Naruto" Sakura growled, he knew she didn't like him touching her with his hands, some backwards logic or something, he forgot the reason. But he ignored her like he always did this year and pulled back then slammed back into her, he was a sex toy, merely alive to serve the Sasuke fan girls. Her head flew back as she moaned louder. He did the same thing, Sakura started seeing stars.

He moaned in pleasure himself as he continued to give it to her hard. His right hard traveled up to her chest and grabbed her A cup breast, he could feel her hard nipple pressing into his palm. He squeezed down tightly then pulled them as his pounding grew faster.

Sakura was in another world, "Fuck" She howled as he yanked her back making her smack into him as he aggressively thrusted forward.. "So good dobe, harder HARDER" She screamed as she felt her climax approach, when she felt he wasn't going faster, she growled. "FUCKING HARDER NARUTO" She yelled.

Naruto smirked, this is one of the things he likes about this, he gets Sakura to scream his Name now, when they started this whole thing off, most of the girls would scream out Sasuke's name, now they didn't. Sure they would say things like sasuke being better or bigger but they were/are screaming his name while doing this so who cares. He finally complied as he grew even rougher with his thrust.

"SHIT" Sakura hissed as he smacked into to the point she felt a felt pained, but that's how she liked it. "Mmm" Sakura groaned as she hit her climax.

Naruto stopped as he felt her clench down on him. He closed his eyes to push back the feeling wanting to explode out of him. He was not to cum with or in Sakura, last time he did, she tried to actually kill him. He started thrusting slowly making her orgasm last a little longer.

Sakura stood and fell back on Naruto who wrapped his hands around her to hold her up, she started panting, she felt his member moving slowly in and out of her. Her climax was gone now, this was the happy after math. If she was this happy after sex with a dobe like Naruto, then Sasuke would make her feel like fan fucking tastic! "Fuck that was awesome" She sighed melting against Naruto, her head on his shoulder, her soft ass rubbing him as he was buried as deep as ever in her. "I bet Sasuke would be so much better, i would probably be dead by now from pleasure Sasuke would give." She mumbled idly.

Naruto didn't say anything as to not ruin the moment or her high, this was another thing he enjoyed about this. This was when she was at her nicest even when she said fucked up things.

Sakura sighed as she pulled away from Naruto, she pushed her ass against him making him moan, but he knew that meant she wanted him to back up. He did and watched his cock exit her tight tunnels agonizingly slow. Sakura groaned a little at the loss of her favorite 'toy', she quickly pulled up her shorts then turned towards Naruto.

"Stay here, Ino should be here soon" She ordered, he nodded. Sakura smiled at his compliance, She walked up to and gave him a quick peck on both cheeks before unlocking the stall door and skipping off while humming.

He was still hard and Frustrated with Sakura's sweet smelling juiced still making his member shine, he sniffed to get the scent of her fully. She smiled good like always. His member twitched.

He heard foot steps approach, he quickly backed away from the stall door and stood by the toilet.

Mere seconds later, the door opened to reveal Ino, she quickly stepped in and closed the door and locked it. He could see that the bandages she usually wore under her purple dress was gone. She looked at him with a grin. Well not at him but his erected member to be exact. "Forehead left you hanging again." Said Sasuke fan girl president number 2. She was talking to his cock by the way.

Naruto nodded but made his cock twitch since she apparently was only looking at it.

"Ha" She snorted cutely. "Well take a sit on the toilet, i wanna ride you today" She said as she undid some strap and then the little dress dropped. He gulped as he sat on the toilet, she was hairless by the looks of it, and she is just as wet as Sakura was. "God i have been thinking of your man meat for weeks, when was the last time we did this." She asked as she straddled, she grabbed his member at the base.

He wanted to say, 2 months ago. But then she sheathed him to the hilt in her shutting him.

"Fuck it's been so long Naruto" She hissed as she grabbed his hair, he could see her hard nipples through her purple top she wore. This is what he liked about Ino, she was more active with him then all the rest of the fan girls when they did this. His arms wrapped around her as she started riding him as she said. He sucked her hard nipple into his mouth through the fabric of her top. She continued her riding. "AHHH" She moaned as he thrusted up.

"Shit Ino" Naruto growled as he looked up at her, she was moaning real loud, louder then Sakura was. It banked it on she hasn't done it in months.

"FUCK i am going to cum" She moaned in pure bliss. She was riding him fast, not like he wanted her doing it, he wanted to pounding her down on him, he has done it before. These girls were not heavy, especially Ino, he usually man handled her, and she liked it. Naruto groaned trying to cum with her, but it was to late as he felt her tunnels clasp down on him. "AHHHAA" She screamed in Ecstasy as she climaxed. Usually her play time with their toy was longer but this is after two months and she is easily pleased.

"Fuck" Naruto said, he wasn't there even with her climaxing, he wasn't there. That should be sad, he was that use to fucking at his age.

Ino spasmed one more time before collapsing on Naruto.

Naruto sighed.

Ino leaned up on him, she smiled cutely. "That was amazing, keep that up and you might just be better then Sasuke someday" She said seductively.

Naruto growled at her, she only giggled and started to get up. He grabbed he by the hips just as his head was about to pop out of her. He slammed her back down on him. They both groaned. "Come on Ino, I'm almost there" Naruto whined as he made her grind on him.

Ino moaned as she put her hands on his shoulders. "Sorry toy but not today. Mommy has to go to a clan meeting. your hand could be your friend today" Ino said as she forced him to let her go. Once she was up, she quickly turned away from him and bent over to get her dress.

Naruto reached out and touched her ass. "Please" He begged squeezing it then spreading it to see her dripping woman hood.

Ino laughed out right as she slap his hand away and put her dress back on. "Maybe next time" She said then just like that she was gone.

Naruto growled. Fuck his life.

Yup, it was one of those days, a day where his ever faithful hand would finish him off. He was the toy of the Sasuke fan girls and they didn't care if he got off or not.

"Hm so you wanna cum huh?" A girl said with a mean tone.

Naruto looked up. "Ami" He said standing up. Ami, she was a Sasuke Fan girl member.

"I think i asked you a question toy." She said as she walked into the stall, she closed the door and locked it.

"Yes i do" He answered quickly.

Ami grinned as she lifted up dress. "Well are you waiting for an invitation" She growled once she pulled it over her nether region revealing her soaking woman hood.

Naruto quickly stepped up to her and grabbed her left leg and wrapped it around him, he lifted her up before slamming into her.

"Shit" Ami growled as she wrapped the other leg around him, she felt her back press against the wall as he aggressively thrusted into her. "That's right, right there. OH there" She moaned as he hit her g spot, finger nails digging into his back.

Naruto groaned, Ami was taller then him and he felt that was hot, especially seeing he had her up against the Stall wall and fucking her hard while standing up. "You like Ami?" He asked, he rarely got to do Ami. She most of the time just bullied him. So i was good having her under his might, when he saw she was going to speak, he started thrusting even faster.

Ami groaned, her back side was banging into the stall wall as Naruto continued to slam into her. She growled into his neck, she was close.

"Why won't you answer me" Naruto asked as he continued to fuck her hard, he lick the side of her face, he could see she was trying to glare at him and say something harsh, but each time her lips parts, he slammed into even harder making her shut up. "I'm about to cum and it's going inside" Naruto groaned into her ear.

Ami barely heard what he said as he back arched as he kept hitting her g-spot as she knew she was going to cum hard. She felt Naruto bite into her neck giving her a stinging pleasure sending her over the edge, "FUUUCCCKK" She screamed in bliss as she climaxed hard.

"Hmmm" Naruto grunted as he came deep inside Ami.

Ami slumped against Naruto, she panting hard as he continued to cum inside her.

"That was... great" Naruto said as his climax ended. He sucked up two breathes before releasing.

"Yea" Ami said but her arms and legs were still wrapped around him, she could feel he was still hard.

"Um are gonna let me go" Naruto asked awkwardly. "And thank you" He added quickly.

"Ha if you think making me cum once is enough toy then you are definitely stupid." She growled. "And don't you fucking thank me, i'm going to kick your ass for cumming inside you bastard but right now you have a lot of work to do. Besides, you will never be sasuke so who cares" She said coldly.

And that was his untold Academy life.

* * *

**And that's that. **

**Until Next time. **


End file.
